


an extinguished flame

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TXT - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small time skips, boy!pussy, but not abo/Omega verse, cry baby beomgyu, in heat, lots of internal dialogue from beomgyu, love and affection amidst sexy time, no explicit details of past non-con, not safe for work sorry, sloppy but wholesome ending, the words cock and pussy show themselves a hundred million times just a forewarning, they're all in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: despite his defensive instincts, beomgyu feels so alone and desperate for the touch of someone else upon his skin. he yearns for someone to hold him, fuck him, rock into him with care and tenderness, but not without a fervor he has only ever imagined. he wants it all.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, OT5 - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	an extinguished flame

it started like this.

with how busy the promotional schedule has been, the stress of things, beomgyu shouldn't be surprised his heat came early. it came at the worst moment. just as the boys were getting dressed for their performance; he feels a hot rod stick itself into his abdomen, forcing him to bend over in pain.

beomgyu tries his best to hold it down, not let anyone know of the pain searing through his tummy, down his hips, into his pussy, and up his back. 

it's fruitless, he realizes, when he begins to sweat long before they even reach the hot stage lights.

beomgyu isn't one to heat up quickly, either. his fellow members know everything about him, down to how much he sweats. that's exactly what makes yeonjun furrow a brow when he sees the shine on beomgyu's skin, his flushed cheeks, sees the younger's fingers violently tremble.

yeonjun walks up to him, keeping it casual despite the worry prevalent on his face. he closes in on beomgyu, cornering him against a series of electric wires, held by a control system, where it's dark behind the stage.

"i'm not going to ask if you're okay, because i know you'll just lie and say yes," yeonjun whispers against the shell of beomgyu's ear, his hot breath licking flames against the younger's feverish skin.

beomgyu nods, knowing himself, knowing he'd lie, because this is serious. this is a big fucking deal. he can't perform when he's fallen into heat just minutes prior. he won't be able to make it through a five minute stage, he knows it, yeonjun knows it, and so do the other members.

yeonjun isn't the only member showing worry, beomgyu realizes as he looks up from his position against the wall of wires, shrouded by the elder. the other three are eyeing him, but not with judgment, instead, with fear and curiosity. hueningkai holds onto soobin's arm, taehyun lingering behind the two.

yeonjun is simply the messenger amongst them, ensuring beomgyu is okay to the others. 

beomgyu's mind begins to fog, just five minutes into the start of his heat. his vision blurs, the sweat on his skin begins to drip, and he feels nauseous, suddenly. so fucking nauseous, he might die, for all he knows. that's how bad he's starting to feel.

he thinks he hears yeonjun speaking, the nasality of his voice, but only from a distance, as if on a different plane of existence. beomgyu only makes out the word "home" before he's falling over, not even able to catch himself as his body smacks to the floor.

-

comfort... beomgyu smells the comfort of his home, their home. he feels the plushness of his pillow that he's grown accustomed to - knows by heart, wakes up to it every morning. but he feels like total shit, as if he's come down with the flu, only he knows it's far worse, according to him.

beomgyu has had his bad heats before. the kind that make him curl up and cry out of pain, as if an iron has been set upon his tummy and left to sizzle. this time is different. this time is terrifying. as soon as he awakes, he's only given a second to indulge in the comfort of his home before he bends over the side of his bed and vomits, absolutely fucking spews his insides out.

there's a warm hand splaying itself across his naked back, to which beomgyu realizes he's only in his underwear, feeling how the bed is wet with sweat against his skin.

"baby... it'll be okay, we're here." a voice speaks. beomgyu only realizes he's crying when he sits up after having emptied the contents of his stomach onto a plastic sheet laid flat against the carpet; feels the tears run down his face. 

someone knew this would happen, he thinks. this must be a plan to weaken him. if not for his state, he would run away without hesitation, out of fear, out of misunderstanding.

unfortunately, the only thing he can feel is pain, an incredible throbbing between his legs that beomgyu is all too familiar with, a stabbing sensation in his tummy. even his asshole feels tight with tension, and it forces him to curl up into himself.

beomgyu feels pressure on his clit, where blood has settled, making him want to rub at the sweet spot, but he's so weak. he feels so heavy in his own body, in his mind, like a veil has been put over his eyes. 

above all, he feels alone, utterly alone, especially when the hand once rubbing his back pulls away, leaving only a memory against his feverish skin. 

beomgyu begins to cry then, a sob spilling past his lips, his pussy clenching down as the overwhelming hormones flow through his system, loneliness beating inside his chest like a heart gone bad. 

the enticing drip of slick pours out from his weeping hole, dampening his underwear, causing the fabric to stick to his core uncomfortably. 

he can only imagine how he looks to whoever is there, watching. whoever wants to laugh at him for being so fucking weak, for being such a little toy to mess with; poke and prod, make him cry out of sheer fear and the terrifying feeling of being on his own.

beomgyu has always dealt with his heats by himself, promising he would never let his first heat repeat itself. the one where he was forced, hurt by someone he trusted. but beomgyu can't run, just like the first time, he can't get away, and that sends a chill down his spine.

he begins bawling when a flare of pain strikes through his entire lower body, slick gushing out of his pussy, soaking through his underwear, dripping down his parted thighs. beomgyu clings to the sheets beneath him, torso held against the bed, ass up in attempt to relieve himself of the pain. the position helps only a little, allowing his pussy to open up and breathe, let the slick flow as it wants. 

during most heats, beomgyu would already be working at himself at this point, fucking his pussy with a knotted dildo. this time instead, he writhes, shaking so hard he doesn't know what to do. this is beyond a usual heat, beyond just being horny.

amidst the pain and his tears, beomgyu hears whispers, the familiar voices of his members behind him, at the foot of his bed. 

"... never been this bad..." 

"... too long without..." 

"... a partner, you think?" 

"you know he doesn't want that..."

beomgyu knows what they're saying, can piece it together, concluding it's the others discussing only the vague bits and pieces they know of his past, and how he made all four of them promise to never touch him during his heats; how they respected that wholeheartedly, like the amazing boys they are.

despite his defensive instincts, beomgyu feels so alone and desperate for the touch of someone else upon his skin. he yearns for someone to hold him, fuck him, rock into him with care and tenderness, but not without a fervor he has only ever imagined. he wants it all. 

it's when another wave of torture rushes through him, and a sharp gasp leaves his lips, that the whispers cease. he cries, again and again, snot dripping down the poor boy's nose as his pussy throbs, on the edge of burning. he's never had a heat like this, never, ever. 

and he can't handle it. beomgyu thinks he's close to fainting again. his limbs begin to ache, goosebumps rising upon his arms. he shivers despite the fever running through him. beomgyu is alone again, in silence, nothing but his cries cutting through the silence of his bedroom. it only makes him more scared, unlike all the other times he was thankful to be alone, without the touch of someone he grew to hate.

it's just as beomgyu is on the cusp of blacking out, so fucking overwhelmed by his body's heat striking itself upon him, that hands touch him. several pairs of hands, in fact, bare on his skin, wrapping around his waist, touching his neck, holding his ankle. 

it's all so gentle, and exactly what beomgyu needs, actually; the warmth of his member's hands, because he knows them down to the softness of their palms. 

soobin's massive palms travel from his ankles, up his calves, to the underside of his thighs, and between, where slick has collected. he feels the elder's thumbs press into the plush of his thighs. 

"beomgyu-yah... you need to give us permission," the boy hears yeonjun say closely, his fingers tracing down his spine, softly, with innocent intention.

he knows his boys just want to help. they love him, and he's in pain, so visibly, right there in front of them. 

beomgyu needs them.

but he is fucking terrified, despite the comfort of the four others' hands. he trembles as they graze his skin with care, in small effort to soothe him. 

he can't help but allow the memories of his first heat to do circles in his mind, the one he is often too scared to even think about, the experience that has kept him from being touched for so long. the overwhelming flashbacks force a sob out of his throat, his fists clenching down on the sheets harder than before.

he tries to sit up, lift his torso off the bed to get away; away, from wherever, whoever. it doesn't matter, he just needs to disappear. he needs this heat to end. his chest rises and falls all too quickly, panic setting in.

upon trying to escape from the tresses of his sheets, the hands of his members clamp down, holding him still. it scares him, even though beomgyu knows, down to his core, they don't want to hurt him. 

they wouldn't, they won't. right?

"beomgyu-hyung, i promise you, we don't want to scare you. we can help. you're so sick, hyung." worry is laced in taehyun's voice, thick with concern. the younger boy is rarely ever consumed with emotion, often poised & held together. beomgyu can hear the shake in his voice. 

and that's when beomgyu gives in. it doesn't take much, really. beomgyu was bound to let them do what they want, even if it were without consent, because that's the wicked thing about one's heat. you do things you never expected of yourself. 

only, this time, beomgyu assures himself that these are the four boys he cherishes the most, out of anyone on earth, beyond his biological family, beyond any sentient being.

beomgyu loves them, and he knows they love him too, especially when he nods, coughs out a "yes" - giving them consent he never had the chance of offering to someone before - and the hands that once left his body, return.

"so glad the staff let you come home, baby... they were thinking of putting you in the hospital. it was bad..." soobin whispers, and beomgyu can hear the pout on his lips. 

beomgyu knows the staff, the company, only wanted to put him in so they didn't have to deal with him, let the nurses medicate him so he could sleep off his heat and get back to performing with the rest of the group, as if nothing happened. yet, that would only cause an onslaught of issues. 

his heats would be suppressed, but the unbearable pain would only happen again and again... until he'd be sick beyond help.

beomgyu knew it, always knew there would be a day he could no longer handle his heats by himself, but he was always willing to drive through it on his own, so long as there was no one there to hurt him. that's all he cared about; avoiding being hurt again.

really, beomgyu feels like he's going against all his past efforts, all the heats he spent alone, crying into his sheets and fucking himself on a pathetic piece of silicone. it never felt good, but it was what he had to do for the sake of himself. and this time he was going to be taken care of, but the feeling of betraying himself was almost innate, as though he were born to be alone. 

inner turmoil set aside, beomgyu decides to swallow down all thoughts of his past heats being fruitless, allows himself to think in the moment, think about the hands working at his skin. he no longer has the capacity to care, to fight himself on this. 

you see, there was never any battle with his members. there was no consent beomgyu had to fight for, unlike the way his first time went. this was something he battled with internally, never having gotten the proper therapy for his trauma, to which he blamed himself for so long. 

beomgyu's fellow members have innocent intentions; simply wanting to love him, relieve him, show him how to make it better with the help of others, rather than by himself. 

show him there are people who will give, rather than take, take, take from him. it's not about their selfish needs, it's about helping beomgyu survive, and making it as enjoyable as possible in the meantime.

four pairs of hands are on him, all at once, so gentle as they graze. two hands work on both his nipples, twisting and squeezing, with the intention to make him moan, perhaps hush the crying. he was never one for pain, after all, and his boys know that.

beomgyu's underwear is wet, through and through, hanging useless on his body. just as that thought surfaces, hands work at the waistband, pulling it off of him with ease. soft fingers immediately dive for his core, running down the slit gently, before swirling around his wet hole with just slight pressure.

"fuck..." beomgyu breathes, a loud gasp following as those same fingers travel to press down onto his swollen clit. they work on his bud without hesitation, circling at a pace that is so delicious to beomgyu, slow and tender.

"beomgyu-yah, does it feel good? tell me if it hurts, okay?" it's soobin who's carefully working at beomgyu's sweet spot, making him buck up and towards the elder's fingers. 

he nods, gasping heavily as his hyung takes that as a yes to apply more pressure, just the slightest bit. the pleasure runs deep inside him, a wave of relief washing through him, but nothing enough to extinguish the flames searing through his insides.

just as beomgyu begins to gasp from the applied pressure, soobin's fingers disappear, and instead he feels his body being lifted from the bed and gently turned over so he's on his back. one of the boys attentively sets a pillow under his head, making the position much more comfortable for beomgyu.

maybe it's the hormones, but he wants to cry. he feels coddled, the loneliness once running through him has left and been replaced with a warmth, a comfort so intense, it's almost tangible.

these feelings wash over him, and surprisingly, cause the ache in his pussy to rise. apparently, comfort makes him horny. noted. if beomgyu weren't in such a haze, he'd be laughing at himself.

all hands are back on him again. soobin's fingers meet his slit once again, the tips just barely pushing into his weeping hole, teasingly spreading beomgyu's slick along his pussy. beomgyu opens his eyes for the first time in a while, blue casted over everything, but he can still make out his boys in front of him and beside his head.

it's the youngest in specific, his baby - his little doe who's ironically much bigger than him - hueningkai hovering above him. the younger of the two pulls himself in, a little rushed, perhaps out of nervousness, and lands a kiss on beomgyu's reddened lips. 

beomgyu immediately reciprocates, instantly overwhelmed but in the best fucking way. the fingers working at his clit intensify their pace, circling at an alarming rate, just as hyuka slips his tongue past the elder boy's lips, stealing his breath right from him. 

he's so entranced, so far into his heat, beomgyu is ready to have something, someone inside of him. he fucking needs it, his pussy agreeing with him as a new rush of slick seeps from his hole and down his ass cheeks.

"please..." beomgyu begins to tear up again, desperate, mumbling through the haze of pure wanton.

"please what, hyung?" taehyun asks from the side of beomgyu, where he's working at his nipples, lapping at one rosy bud with his tongue, absolutely tantalizing to beomgyu when he turns his head over and sees the younger working on him.

beomgyu holds eye contact with taehyun, in disbelief of the younger's teasing, but deciding to go with it, because he can't keep going. beomgyu needs to cum soon, or else he might fucking implode, god knows what. 

"please, i need it. i need it so bad," beomgyu sounds pathetic even to his own ears, a sob crestfallen upon his lips as he begs. he's holding himself back from crying again as the same ache makes his pussy tighten on itself, just inches from where a member is rubbing his clit.

"need what, baby?" yeonjun asks against the shell of his ear before diving down to his neck, tonguing at the skin, rubbing his hands down beomgyu's sides. 

hueningkai mouths along the line of beomgyu's lips, down to his jaw, his ear lobe, and back up, kissing him deeply.

beomgyu hears soobin giggle, that airy giggle of his, down below where he's fingering at beomgyu's hole, but not entering, just to mess with the younger. he's always been one for teasing, that fucker.

hyuka allows beomgyu to speak, to take a breath, leaving his mouth alone and opting to kiss along his cheeks, like the sweet boy he is. 

"i need to be fucked, please. fuck me, please, please, please..." beomgyu trails off, the need for sex possessing him, wanting nothing more than to have one of his boys' cocks inside him, or better yet, all of them. at once. beomgyu knows he can't physically handle that, but a boy can dream. 

"who's going first, baby? do you want to pick?" yeonjun, always the hyung who's the first to engage in something, the first to make a proposition. beomgyu is certain yeonjun runs on pure instinct, he's so invincibly determined. 

"you, hyung, please. yeonjun hyung- fuck!" soobin suddenly, without a warning, slips two fingers into beomgyu's pussy, the tight heat clenching down on the boy's large fingers. 

"we need to prepare you, baby. you might be in heat, but we don't want to hurt you..." yeonjun assures beomgyu, lips ghosting the shell of his ear. "it won't take long, okay? you're already sopping wet." 

it's fucking amazing, really. beomgyu indulges in the slide of soobin's fingers inside him, the very, very slight graze of his fingernails inside him, bitten short. 

beomgyu is writhing in minutes, gasping louder than before, gaining volume when taehyun leaves his abused nipples alone to slide up next to soobin, lean down, and experimentally lick at beomgyu's enlarged clit. 

fuck, he's going to cum. if taehyun so much as sucks on his bud, he's going to scream.

and beomgyu does. taehyun sees the pleasure on beomgyu's face and knowingly leans back in to wrap his lips around the puffy clit, tongue prodding and swirling, but then, he sucks, and the pressure is delicious, addicting, makes beomgyu's legs shake with a force he's never experienced before.

with hueningkai mouthing along his lips, face, and neck, fingering at a nipple; yeonjun groping him everywhere, fingers pressing into his sides; soobin fingering him in tandem with taehyun suckling on his clit - beomgyu cums harder than he ever has.

he cries, literally sobs, tears pouring down his face. he shakes, his pussy squirting all over soobin's hand and the underside of taehyun's chin. they keep working at him, soobin driving harder into his pussy, taehyun lapping desperately at beomgyu's clit.

his pussy literally pulsates, wave after wave of pleasure flowing through his core and up into his tummy. beomgyu wishes for it to never end.

yeonjun decides to swallow the younger's moans with his own mouth, kissing beomgyu for the first time, a kiss that will be met with many more to come. 

"i'm going to fuck you now, okay, baby? i just know your pussy wants more, yeah?" yeonjun asks along the plush line of beomgyu's lips. the younger boy nods, speechless as he trembles from his initial orgasm. he feels the wetness now seeping under him, where the bedsheets have already soaked up old slick.

yeonjun's cock isn't too big, beomgyu realizes upon the elder stripping himself. it makes sense for his height and stature. it's large enough to satisfy, but perhaps small for how overwhelming yeonjun's demeanor is; a confidence not to be messed with. nonetheless, beomgyu preens, and his pussy clenches at the sight of his hyung's hard cock.

having switched positions with soobin, the eldest settles between beomgyu's wet, hot thighs, and without hesitation, lines his cock up with beomgyu's warm hole. 

"are you sure, baby? just say no, and it'll be all over, we won't be mad for even a second, beomgyu-yah." 

the younger shakes his head, quickly, desperately.

"please, i need your cock. plea-" yeonjun indulges, presses his cock into beomgyu before he can even finish his begging. ultimately, stealing his breath right from him, lips parted.

a throaty groan leaves yeonjun as he pushes into the younger, bottoming out steadily. he sits there for a minute, chest rising faster than before, cock hot inside beomgyu. 

the stretch burns, beomgyu won't lie, but it's nothing compared to the heat running through him. his pussy is weeping, taking only a short amount of time to adjust to yeonjun's girth.

the elder must be overwhelmed by how tight beomgyu's pussy is, concluded from how hard he's furrowing his eyebrows, a moan hanging off yeonjun's lips. it makes beomgyu even wetter - which seems impossible considering how much has already poured out of him - a downpour of his slick flowing out and around yeonjun's cock. 

he moans, a whiny one, indicating that the elder needs to start moving, needs to "please, hyung, fuck me stupid", needs to leave beomgyu a tired mess, satiated by yeonjun.

so, he does. yeonjun drags his cock out, leaving only the tip inside beomgyu's pussy, and then animalistically slams into the younger, a moan being forced out of beomgyu's throat. tears immediately flood beomgyu's eyes only a couple thrusts in, the force of yeonjun plunging into him so deeply, feeling so right 

the other members watch, touching beomgyu everywhere with prying fingers, but mostly indulging in the sight of him getting fucked into oblivion. 

hueningkai, though, is already fisting his own cock, albeit languidly. obviously too entranced to not touch himself. the youngest always has a hard time holding back, and that applies in bed too, apparently.

"you're so beautiful, hyung," taehyun cuts through the moans of beomgyu and yeonjun, throwing a compliment that he usually would never even lead towards. he's generally the least affectionate member - not to say he's unaffectionate, just that he's on the shy side from beomgyu's experiences with the younger - and yet, he cares enough to make beomgyu feel good, important, beautiful.

yeonjun must agree with taehyun, opting to keep his cock buried deep inside beomgyu, dragging along his insides over and over with a slow and steady rhythm, rather than the previous harsh thrusts he was casting upon the younger.

yeonjun must be close to cumming considering how loud his moans have become. they're whiny, almost as if he's the one being fucked rather than doing the fucking. beomgyu somehow manages to note how cute that is past the sexual haze.

basking in the pleasure oozing off of yeonjun, beomgyu tightens his kegel muscles around yeonjun's cock, hoping to milk every ounce of cum out of his hyung.

just a few more circlular motions into beomgyu, and yeonjun, as the younger boy so desperately wanted, cums. it's a hard orgasm, causing yeonjun to gasp and lean over beomgyu, grasping onto the younger's hips tightly, tiredly pushing into him. 

beomgyu didn't cum, and that's okay, because his heat is far from over. he's aware of his limits, has always been one of those that has an almost insatiable heat, the kind that takes days to wear off. how he became an idol with such an intense heat? his company is more forgiving than most, he supposes. perhaps that answers why he was sent home with his members, rather than admitted into the hospital.

no words are exchanged as yeonjun slips out of beomgyu, his pussy leaking hot cum and slick, endlessly. soobin takes over, towering above beomgyu between his legs; the member with the largest cock. it's tall and thick, just the sight of the girth making beomgyu's mouth water.

soobin fucks beomgyu harshly, contradicting his usual soft personality, the tenderness he treats beomgyu with. he's far too gone, enraptured by beomgyu, who's equally enthralled with the elder.

seeking another orgasm with intense determination, beomgyu gets soobin to pull him up, onto his lap, allowing the younger to ride him, albeit weakly due to all the pain he suffered prior. soobin takes the opportunity to fuck up into beomgyu with fervor, large hands making beomgyu's waist look so small, so tiny, like a doll.

it takes forever, but beomgyu can't give a shit about time while in heat, being fucked by each of his boys, letting all of them cum inside him, and them in return bring him to multiple climaxes. it could go on for eternity if he were able to choose.

beomgyu, quite literally, squirts a stream of slick upon his final orgasm, just as hueningkai, the precious boy, cums into his hyung, gasping hard and clenching down on beomgyu's thin arms with his soft hands.

hyuka cums the most out of the four of them, his seed spilling out of beomgyu's pussy, white as milk and frothing from all the fucking. the youngest boy's balls tighten as he gasps into beomgyu's mouth, so sweetly.

the room has grown intensely hot, sweat dripping from all five boys. beomgyu feels satiated, something he wasn't familiar with during his past heats, never having anyone to give him the relief he needed and always wanted, however fearful he was.

beomgyu cries when it's all over, when the flames in his belly have subsided, resting before they decide to reignite in, likely, just a few hours.

he cries out of satisfaction, out of love, out of all things warm and gentle, because he finally thinks he found a place for himself to stay; in the arms of his boys, safe from someone who took so much from him.

they hold beomgyu, all five, cuddling him in the center of the bed, however soaked the sheets may be. they can't care, all exhausted, bodies spent after taking care of their baby.

the members let beomgyu cry, weakly, just on the border of falling asleep with tears in his eyes. no one asks what's wrong, because they understand despite having never been told by beomgyu. they know of how hard all of this has been for him, they just hope there's room left for them to love beomgyu and have him love them in return. 

-

beomgyu tells them, in detail. explains his struggles, his trauma, why he let himself suffer all those past heats alone, and why he never let them touch him until now. all four admit to having a predisposed idea of what happened, but professed their gratitude for beomgyu feeling comfortable enough to tell them. 

there's a journey ahead, a story that will have its challenges, but not without amazing experiences that will remind all five of them why this - all of this - is so utterly worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> bleep bloop  
> there it is. shit ending bc i was done asf.  
> hope y'all enjoyed!  
> please leave kudos and comments, it makes us fa's feel so loved <3  
> follow me on twt @soobknot!


End file.
